This invention relates in general to systems and methods for detecting analytes in fluid mediums, and in particular to a system that may be used to detect analytes such as chemical compounds and microorganisms in air and in water.
Hydrogen cyanide is a highly toxic compound produced in large quantities by industrial processes, automobile exhaust and cigarette smoke. In the year 2000, 1615 million pounds were produced in the US. The toxicity is caused by the cyanide ion, which prevents cellular respiration. An HCN concentration of 300 parts per million in air is lethal to humans within a few minutes.
Currently there exists a critical need within the military and homeland defense for sensors and detection systems that are capable of identifying and quantifying agents such as HCN. In addition, monitoring of HCN generated from industrial activities is a persistent concern within private and public settings.
Drinking water can be analyzed for cyanide using volumetric titration or colorimetry. Other methods include absorption spectrophotometry, ion-selective electrodes, indirect atomic absorption spectrophotometry, fluorometry and gas chromatography. There is still a need for an improved system for detecting cyanide and other analytes in fluid mediums.